The truth on a certain member of the Black family
by JessMess
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Harry to the rescue

The Certain Truth Of A Black Family Member

Chapter 1-

By: The Gryffindor Drummer

Hermione was lying there, unconscious after having one of the worst beatings yet. A while later, her eyelids fluttered open and all that had happened to her before blacking out came flooding back to her.

_--Flashback--_

She had come home from the local library, the one escape from her parents in the summer holidays. She discovered her parents smashed out of their minds. Cautiously, she approached them.

"Mom? Dad? Are you alright?" she asked. They may have beaten her, but she still cared about them. Big mistake on her part. In their intoxicated state they always beat Hermione up. The only reason she came home is because each year she prayed that they change back to they way that they were when she was a little child, and because she loved and cared for them.

Slowly, Hermione backed up into the wall in the hall behind her as they unsteadily advanced towards her. Her dad reached out when he got within choking range and grabbed her by the throat, before throwing her to the floor. She didn't bother to get up knowing that it only would be worse if she did. But what she didn't know was that this time it would be worse that the last couple of years put together. It wouldn't be the usual few kicks in the stomach and face, being thrown down the stairs a couple of times, or being used as a punching bag. No, it would be worse that that. And she definitely wasn't expecting her parents to tell her something that would change her life.

"You little bitch," her dad said as he kicked her in the ribs. "I dunno why we even bothered to keep you!" He kicked her in the ribs again, and one in the stomach. He glared at her.

"You're a good for nothing bitch!" He threw a vase at her. "If we had known then what a freak you would turn into, we never would have kept you!" He kicked her in the face. "We should've gotten rid of you when we had the chance! Drop you off a bridge or something!" He grabbed her hair and pulled her up before tossing her into the lounge room wall.

"But no! We kept you because of HER!" he said. He kneed her in the face. "We won't put up with you anymore. Maybe we should've told you this years ago. You little fucking freak. We would've never had to see you again. You're just like that woman who begged us to look after you because she was on the run from something! A FILTHY PUREBLOOD WITCH! AN INSULT TO MANKIND!" her dad said. Her mother joined in with her father. She felt another vase hitting her, and making little cuts on her back and arms as it smashed against her skin.

After hearing this, Hermione was so stunned that when Mr. Grangers fist collided with her hear, she blacked out.

_--End of Flashback--_

Once the memory of the event came back, she slowly lifted herself off the kitchen floor, where her parents had left her. She knew that if she stayed she would be more than likely beaten to death within days. Now she had the reason to leave. They weren't her parents. With that thought in mind, she seized her chance and grabbed the cordless phone from off the kitchen wall and running up the stairs to her room, she shut the door before charming it shut so that her "parents" wouldn't beat her again if they hadn't left the house already. She went to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment that Harry had given her at the end of second year with the Dursleys phone number on it, the only way that she could see out of this hell whole to freedom and love from her friends. So, she quickly began to dial the number.

After a few rings, the other end of the phone line picked up.

"Dursleys residence. Harry Potter speaking, how may I help you," Harry's deep voice said.

"Harry! Oh thank God it's you! Harry, I need your help right away! Please! They did it again, but this time it was worse. Please, Harry. You have to help me! You have to get me away from here!" Hermione said all in one breath. If Harry wasn't used to hearing Hermione speak like that on occasions at Hogwarts, he would've never been able to figure out what she had said.

"Merlin Hermione! Are you alright? Tell me where you live and I will be there as soon as I can!" Harry said. His voice was calm, but she detected worry in it. And if she hadn't known him better, she wouldn't have been able to hear the anger in his voice at what her "parents" had done to her.

"I live at Number 12 Privet Drive. We moved here at the beginning of the summer. I would have gone to your house, but it's really hard to get out of my house," Hermione said.

"Oh, _you're_ the new people on the street. Hermione, that's it, I'm coming to get you. I'll be there in a minute," Harry said. He hung up the phone and got his wand and what not. If he was getting Hermione out, he was going to need to go with her to make sure that she would be all right.

Hermione put the phone down and waved her wand. All of her things flew into her trunk. She didn't care that she wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school yet, this was an emergency.

After a few minutes, she heard a knock at the front door. She quickly and quietly ran down the stairs and threw open the front door. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. It was Harry. They let go and they both ran up to her room for safety.

Once in Hermione's room, Harry took Hermione into another hug, but he was mindful that she was in a lot of pain. They broke apart and Harry looked at Hermione closely.

"Hermione, on the phone you sounded really scared. Is there something else they did to you? They didn't rape you did they?" Harry asked. Concern was all over his face.

"No. They told me that I was adopted. More like my mum came to their front door and said that she was on the run and that she couldn't risk having me with her. Harry, they told me that my real parents are really a witch and a wizard. I'm a bloody pureblood," she said once she found her voice. She broke down into tears. She was scared, and in a lot of pain. Harry pulled her into another hug, trying to calm her down.

Harry didn't know how long he had held Hermione in his arms before they both heard the door downstairs being thrown open in a rage. Harry grabbed Hermione's trunk and her wrist, carefully.

"Hermione hold on, I'm going to apparate us out of here," Harry said quietly. Hermione held onto him, and with a soft POP, they were gone.


	2. Arriving at a safe place

The Truth Of A Certain Black Family Member

Chapter 2-

By: The Gryffindor Drummer

_Recap of chapter 1:_

_With a soft POP, they were gone._

&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&-----&----&----&

When Hermione opened her eyes she saw that Harry had apparated them to the kitchen in Grimmauld Place.

"Harry! Hermione! It's so good to see you. It's been ages...alright, four weeks, but still," Sirius Black said. His face was full of joy. He walked over to the pair in the kitchen.

"Sirius! It's good to see you too," Harry said, before he gave Sirius a one armed hug. When they separated, Sirius looked at Hermione and saw bruises rising all around her face and arms. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. His face clearly read who ever did this to you is going to die a slow and painful death with my good mate MR. SPOON.

"Hermione, what happened to you? You look like you were just run over by a train. Or have you been walking into those muggle cars again?" he said, trying to make her smile. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye to see how she was feeling emotionally, because he could see how she felt physically.

"Sirius, I think that Hermione might want to get rid of those bruises. You don't happen to have a potion or a spell that could help do you?" Harry said, coming to Hermione's aid after her eyes flickered toward him for help. He could tell that she just didn't want to be touched at the moment, particularly since his had was on one of her cut up shoulders with a bruise. Sirius let go of Hermione's shoulder and turned to Harry with a worried look.

"No, but Snapes here. He might be able to make a potion to help heal her up. Or we could floo Madame Pomfrey," Sirius said. "Who did this to Hermione?" Harry looked at Hermione who was now standing next to him, instead of snuggled up to his chest.

"Harry will tell you in a minute. I just need to be out of the room. I don't want to hear it or talk about it," Hermione said. Harry kissed the top of her head while putting his arm around her shoulder a steering her out of the kitchen, not noticing the other people in the room besides Sirius.

Once Harry and Hermione got upstairs and into her room she had been given at Christmas Break last year, he helped ease her down onto the bed. He looked at her again.

"Hermione, I'll go downstairs and tell Sirius what you told me. Everything, from when it started up until this morning ok?" Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Thanks Harry. Oh, and do you remember what my all-time favorite food is? She said with a slight smile on her face. Harry nodded. Of course he did, he would never forget it.

"Course. Strawberry ice cream with caramel topping and shaved chocolate on top," he said casually with a small smile of his own, before continuing. "I'll bring some up for you once I tell Sirius. Hey, do you want me to see if I can get Dumbledore to look for your real parents?"

"Thanks Harry. I think that I need to be alone for a bit, you know, sleep, cry, and go into a depression spiral, though not necessarily in that order. But once you tell them, can you come back up here," Hermione replied, her small smile still there. Harry nodded.

"Alright. It's good to see you still have your sense of humor," he said while grinning. His grin faded a bit, and he walked back over to her. He bent down and gave her a hug.

"It'll be alright. I promise," Harry said in her ear.

"Thanks Harry," she replied. He smiled and kissed her on her forehead before walking out of the door and going back downstairs. He entered the kitchen and all eyes went to him.

"Er...I suppose you all want to know what happened to Hermione...or is my fly open." Harry said. Nearly everyone in the room gave a little titter, before they all bombarded Harry with questions.

"What happened to Hermione?

"Who did that to her?"

"Will she be alright?"

"Why did you ask if your fly was open? You're wearing board shorts!"

"Okay, Okay! Hermione said that I could tell you, but once I tell you, you must promise not to ask her any questions about it for a while, or at least until she says that she is ready to talk about it. Clear?" Harry said before sweeping his eyes over the room, making sure that they all understood. And he glared at Fred and George for pointing out that he was wearing board shorts when he was trying to lighten the tension in the room that could easily have been sliced with a butter knife.

"I won't tell you until you promise," Harry said, slightly enjoying the one with all the power over the 30+ people in the room. After he heard a loud and resonating yes from everyone in the room, Harry nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell you then," he said.


	3. What has been happening to hermione

The Truth Of A Certain Black Family Member

Chapter 3

By: The Gryffindor Drummer

_Recap from chapter 2:_

_After hearing a loud and resonating yes from everyone in the room, Harry nodded his head. "Okay, I'll tell you."_

&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&-----&-----&----&----&

"Ever since Hermione got her Hogwarts letter, her parents have been beating the crap out of her," said Harry.

At this, there was a collective gasp from around the room by every one except for Harry, Dumbledore who had a shocked look on his face and Sirius, who just looked like he was going to go and kill them! I mean they were hurting one of his 'pups' (Sirius' Animagus is a dog. Dog-pup. He see's Hermione and Harry as his 'pups')

"A-are you serious? Why did it start? Why didn't she tell us?" Sirius asked in a voice that said, 'you tell now or I bite you! Girrrr…..)

To this Harry just shook his head and said, "Sirius, yes I'm serious, It started because her parents thought that she was some kind of abnormal freak, or so Hermione told me about that and she didn't tell us for three reasons. One, Because she didn't want people to think her weak. Two, Because she didn't want to add anything more to our worries. And three, because she knew that you would go and try and cut their hearts out with a spoon because it would hurt more then just jinxing them." (_Robin Hood prince of thieves quotes "Locksley! I'll cut your heart out with a SPOON!"- Sheriff of Nottingham, Alan Rickman's character. Good movie)_

Now everyone was in complete shock. They all knew that Hermione was special, but to be able to hide that from them for so long was just weird, it was like permanent stage acting! But then again who would want an angry Sirius out for them?

Sighing, Harry started to talk again and said, "But that's not all, when Hermione rang me, and told me that she had to get out of there, I went straight over and she told me that her parents told her that she was adopted. She also said that they said that her parents were both witch and wizard. Hermione's a pureblood orphan. An orphan, just like me… hey maybe we could make a club…. And we could have JACKETS" Harry ended, getting lost in his own little world for a second.

After snapping back to reality Harry's gaze shifted from every one to the floor.

"Tell me Harry, when did you find out about this?" asked professor Dumbledore, looking calm, but if you looked at his eye's you could easily see that he was deeply concerned.

"I found out that Hermione was getting beaten after I rescued her from Voldemort, she said that we should have no secrets between us. Can't remember why she suggested it, but it was a good idea. Any way I found out that night while we were both stuck in the hospital wing because Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let us go. But I found out about her parents this morning a little after she did. Professor, do you think that you can find out who Hermione's real parents are? I mean, if they are kind people then Hermione could have her family back." Harry said, before hitting himself in the head and saying, "I completely forgot, Mrs. Weasley, where is ice the cream and the chocolate?"

At this every one gave Harry a funny look, which basically said, explain or we will keep looking at you funnily.

To this Harry laughed to himself a little before saying, "Its Hermione's favorite food, and she asked if I could bring some up for her when I go back up, so we could do the whole depression spiral, cry and sleep in comfort whilst feeling sick from scoffing down ice cream, caramel sauce Bertie Botts beans and chocolate. So do you know where they are?"

"Of course Harry" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly, if not a little confused. She really had no idea about the whole teenager food cravings nowadays

"Just the strawberry ice cream because it's the best, caramel sauce because' nothing beats caramel sauce and a block of honeydukes chocolate should do thanks." Harry replied.

With that said Mrs. Weasley went to the freezer grabbed the ice cream and then went it the cupboard and fetched the chocolate and caramel sauce that Harry asked for, while Harry went around the room grabbing some spoons and a box of every flavor beans.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I'm just going too go up and look after Hermione for a while and we can discuss the idea of jackets" And with that said, Harry made to leave the room, but before he did he turned to everyone and asked, "Would one of you be able to bring up the first aid box in about an hour? Maybe two? And please don't go to the grangers house, I may want to kill them with my bear hands, but I can't go, so none of you get to go, until I can. Fair?"

Every one nodded, but when Harry looked at Sirius, he saw him cracking his knuckles as if he was about to punch some one.

So giving Sirius a weird look Harry left the room.

Once Harry got up to the room he left Hermione in, he knocked on the door, to make sure that he didn't walk in on her changing.

"Come in" the response came from the other side of the door

"Here I got the food. In a little while some one should be coming upstairs with the first aid kit, is that ok?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave a little smile to this, and said, "Yes that is fine. Thanks Harry. Now, are we going to get stuck into that depression spiral now? Have a cry and fall asleep, with the feeling of wanting to puke from eating too much?"

"What do you take me for? Actually don't answer that….. Yeah lets get started" and with that they began to stuff their faces, whilst getting all their bad feelings out and all their anger.


	4. Whoa that happened to hermione?

_**The Truth Of A Certain Black Family Member**_

**_Chapter 4- Reactions_**

_**By: The Gryffindor Drummer**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it, just the plot.**_

_Recap of chapter 3:_

_"What do you take me for? Actually, don't answer that...yeah, lets get started," said Harry. With that, they began to stuff their faces, whilst getting all their bad feelings out and all their anger._

&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&

Back down in the kitchen, everyone was thinking about how they never picked up on the fact that Hermione was being beaten up at her own home.

"I can't believe it! Hermione was being hurt, and she felt that she couldn't tell us. I feel so terrible! I shared a room with her and I didn't even notice that anything was wrong! I'm a horrible friend!" Ginny wailed.

"You're not a horrible friend Ginny," said Sirius. "We all didn't notice..." he trailed off. He glared at the wall with as much malice as one could throw at a boring white wall, before punching his fist straight through it.

"I think that someone should take the first aid box upstairs now. Or should we floo Madame Promfrey?" Dumbledore asked. He wanted people to focus on the issue that was at hand, rather than the hole Sirius made in the wall.

As soon as Professor Dumbledore said this, the kitchen was alive with movement everywhere. There were people running about looking for the first aid box. Others were sitting down and talking about what jinxes that they would like to use on the Grangers, and then there were the other group of people (i.e. Fred and George) talking about what they should do to make Hermione feel better.

Eventually after a few minutes of mayhem, Mrs. Weasley took it upon herself to make a system happen.

"EVERYONE, STOP!" she yelled. "Clam down please; you are giving me a migraine. And I'm sure mayhem won't help in a situation like this." She studied the room before her.

"Minerva, Severus, please go to Hogwarts and fetch Poppy," she said. Without waiting for a response, she turned on the others. "Alastor, what room are Harry and Hermione in? And what are they doing?"

"Harry and Hermione are in the room Sirius gave her for the Christmas holidays. And it looks like Hermione is crying and Harry is holding her," Moody replied. He feared the rumors were true, that when Molly was on a mission, you followed what you were instructed to do, or you would wind up deaf for a week from her yelling. Molly nodded.

"Very well then. The rest of you, do _not _go anywhere near the upstairs third-floor unless you have permission from Dumbledore, Sirius, or me, or else you are doing washing up for a week without magic. _Got it_?" Molly instructed. Everyone nodded their heads showing her they would do as she said, for fear of getting one of her infamous telling offs.

Shortly afterwards, McGonagall and Snape left using the floo network, to go and fetch Promfrey from Hogwarts. Sirius rushed to find the first-aid kit, looking all over the kitchen, and almost overturning many chairs and cabinets.

Dumbledore, noticing Sirius' quick rush to find the medical kit, asked," Sirius, would you like to come upstairs with me so we can speak to Hermione and find out how she is holding up?"

Sirius nodded his head, not stopping to find the first-aid kit. Once he did, he rushed up the stairs, with Dumbledore close behind him. Molly started to give people jobs to do to keep them out of the way.

&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&

-Room for Authors notes-


	5. Watching over her, and help arrives

_**The Truth Of A Certain Black Family Member**_

_**Chatper 5- Heading Up and Madame Promfrey**_

_**By: The Gryffindor Drummer**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it, just the plot**_

_Recap of chapter 4:_

_Sirius nodded his head, not stopping to find the first-aid kit. Once he did, he rushed up the stairs, with Dumbledore close behind him. Molly started to give people jobs to do to keep them out of the way._

&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&

Walking up the stairs to the room that Harry and Hermione were in, Sirius' mind began to wonder to what he would like to do to the Grangers for what they did to Hermione.

_"I want them to pay for what they did to her!" _he thought. _"I swear if I was allowed to go over there right now, I would rip their hearts out with a spoon. That is, if they ever even had a heart! Those sick sons of bitches! Oh how I would love to jinx them so bad that they would never be able to touch another person, let alone look at one. Hey, that gives me an idea...NO, bad Sirius! Stay focused Padfoot...maybe I could role them up in a carpet and drop them off of a bridge...not to muggle mafia styled I guess...Nah, I think I'll stick to the spoon theory; much more fun!"_

Dumbledore noticed the sour look on Sirius' face, so he laid his hand gently on his shoulder and said," Sirius, it will not do to dwell on the thoughts of hunting down the Grangers and jinxing them. Instead, I would like you to help me find Hermione's real parents; at least in an attempt to fix some of the damage that has been down. I'm sure it would mean a lot more to Hermione. Or would you like me to get some more of those delicious muggle lemon drops?"

Quick as Dumbledore asked Sirius, he immediately replied," YES." And he may have said it a little too loud, because Harry stuck his head out of the doorway and motioned for him to shut-up.

"Keep your voices down will you," Harry said softly when Dumbledore and Sirius came into the room. He motioned to where Hermione was asleep on the bed. She had just gotten to sleep.

"How is she holding up Harry?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Hermione. The usual twinkle in his eyes began to slowly fade away. Harry frowned slightly and sighed.

"Well, we were talking and she told me all that had happened to her this time, before she cried herself to sleep a few minutes ago..." Harry said, before trailing off. He looked at Hermione with a saddened look upon his face. He hated seeing her like this.

For a few moments, no one said anything. They just watched as Hermione slept on. Professor Dumbledore broke the silence that had passed over them though. He turned to Harry.

"Madame Promfrey will be arriving in a few moments to heal Hermione up," he said, but he fell quiet. The silence took hold again. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and held one of Hermione's hands in his and gently rubbed his thumb on the top of her knuckles.

Downstairs in the kitchen, the fireplace roared with giant green flames. Professors McGonagall and Snape stepped out, closely followed by Madame Promfrey. She was carrying a big bag of supplies, healing potions and the like.

"I told you Severus that she would be in the Room of Requirement! Why of all the places would she be stealing your potion ingredients? She gets all her potions directly from you!" McGonagall raged. Many strange looks were pointed towards her.

"Well, you never know with her. She _is_ a healer after all, and everyone knows that a school nurse takes things from all over the place!" Snape argued back, not noticing the cold look Madame Promfrey shot him behind his back.

"What an outrageous thing to say," McGonagall said as they passed through the kitchen. She and Severus argued until Promfrey interrupted with the more important information that was at hand.

"Where is Miss. Granger?" she asked. She shot Snape a death glare before adopting the serious, no games attitude she used for her patients. Worry and determination crossed her facial features.

"Upstairs, third-floor, fifth room to the right," Alastor replied, before turning back to the paper he had previously been writing on. Everyone suspiciously thought that it was a secret love letter to Professor Trelawney.

Promfrey swept out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. Once she reached the correct room, she could hear soft voices talking. She opened the door and saw Harry sitting on the side of the bed, brushing a stray lock of Hermione's rich, chocolate brown hair off of her face. Sirius and Dumbledore were standing near the door.

Clearing her throat, she was able to get the attention of Dumbledore and Sirius. Harry made a small gesture to show that he knew she was there. Upon seeing this, Dumbledore announced that they would be leaving the room to talk to her for a few minutes, giving Harry a few more minutes time with Hermione, before he had to leave the room so Promfrey could heal Hermione.

They closed the door as they left the room to go and talk to Madame Promfrey about what they had been told by Harry, so she could give Hermione the best possible treatment to her ability.

"Thank you for coming Poppy, for although it is cutting into your holidays, but I think Hermione would trust you more than St. Mungo's healers. That and I don't think Harry would let them near her," Dumbledore said, his eyes gleaming at the last part of his sentence.

"Nonsense Albus! She is a Hogwarts student, and I am willing to help any of the students in any way that I can!" Poppy replied. "It is probably a good thing that I am the one to heal Hermione, since St. Mungos is still over flowing with those from the war...and that place has too much pastel green," she added as an afterthought.

Walking back into the room, she smiled at Harry who was packing up all the mess that he and Hermione had made with the food. Once he grabbed everything, he turned around to face Poppy.

"I thought that you would be able to work more effectively if there wasn't a mess everywhere. I'll just wait outside until you have finished healing her. Thanks for doing this, I really appreciate it." he said. With that, Harry walked out of the room to wait with Sirius and Dumbledore.

&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&---

-Room for Authors Note-


	6. Patching up and Birthmarks?

_**The Truth Of A Certain Black Family Member**_

_**Chapter 6- Birthmark**_

_**By: The Gryffindor Drummer**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it, just the plot**_

_Recap of chapter 5:_

_"I thought that you would be able to work more effectively if there wasn't a mess everywhere. I'll just wait outside until you have finished healing her. Thanks for doing this, I really appreciate it." he said. With that, Harry walked out of the room to wait with Sirius and Dumbledore._

&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&----&

For the next hour, Madame Promfrey healed Hermione's broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, broken fingers, her right ankle that was twisted, broken nose, her broken ribs, the scars on her face because of the vase that got smashed on her face, and her internal bleeding. (A/N: Sounds painful...I wouldn't want to ever experience what I've made Hermione go through)

"Dumbledore!" Poppy said as she rushed out of the room, done with fixing Hermione's injuries. She had found something quite strange on Hermione's twisted ankle. It was a little birthmark in the shape of a burst of energy. Normally, _finding_ a birthmark on one of her patients wasn't a problem...it was the _birthmark_ that she found that was the problem. It was the Black Family birthmark.

Instantly, Harry, Albus, and Sirius rushed into the room. The expected the worst. _"Please let her be ok,"_ Harry thought to himself. He opened his eyes and looked towards Hermione. She was sound asleep in her bed, with all of her injuries fixed.

"What is it Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, confused. He saw nothing wrong with Hermione now that she had sought medical attention. He looked back and forth between Hermione and Madame Promfrey.

"Look, look at this mark on her right ankle," Madame Promfrey said, before silence overtook her. Harry, Sirius, and Dumbledore nudged her aside so that they could see what Poppy was so worked up about.

Instantly, Sirius and Dumbledore gasped. Harry looked at the queerly.

"Yeah, it's Hermione's birthmark. What are you gasping at? Have you never seen one before?" he asked. Before, when Dumbledore noticed the birthmark on Hermione's ankle, the twinkle in his eye sprang back to life. Now, with Harry having been confused, it intensified. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course I've seen a birthmark before, smart arse. I saw yours when you were born. But the reason that we gasped was because her birthmark is the Black Family birthmark. Only a child of a Black has this type of birthmark," Sirius said. He rolled up his sleeves and showed his birthmark, which was located on his left forearm. "See. I have one too...but the bloody thing won't disappear with any type of spell of potion unfortunately." Harry's eyes widened.

"So...does that mean that Hermione is a member of the Black Family? As in your family...like, your daughter or niece or summit like that?" Harry asked. He was in awe.

"Yes Harry, but I have no bloody clue how," said Sirius.


	7. Firewhiskey and a scared Harry

**OMG I am sooooooooo sorry!!!! I didn't mean to sink back into bad habits of not updating!!!!! I'm such a bad author….. :'(**

**I know you don't want an excuse from me about not update more often, it's just in the last 6-7 months my Great grandmother died and my aunt was diagnosed with breast cancer. I know that I should have updated despite this happening because it has been a while, but I just couldn't. I'm sorry.**

**Also it would be easier if my dad stops yelling at me about "wasting my time on that stupid website" –git-**

**-Glares at dad- **

**Ok, so let's get on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry potter. As much as I would love to, but I don't.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Too this all Harry got was three face's that basically said, "Yes she is a black, but we have no bloody clue how"_

"Woah. Information over load. So you're saying that Hermione is in YOUR family? Unbelievable." Harry said in complete shock.

"You're shocked? She is in MY family! Hell she could be my daughter for all I know! How do you think I feel! I lose practically all of me freedom because of the stupid ministry, but gain a daughter. Wow, I need some fire whiskey" Sirius ground out.

So sticking his wand out he summoned a bottle of fire whiskey, which looked quite funny to the rest of the people in the house, just watching a bottle of fire whisky flying out of the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley running after it screaming her head off about people needing to go to alcoholic's anonymous and how it steals your soul.

"Sirius! No drinking!" Madame Pomfrey said looking annoyed at him, because she didn't want to be the one that had to look after him, again, like when he was at school and severely smashed.

Scouring at her, Sirius just took a swig before handing the bottle to Dumbledore, who took one as well before handing it to Harry, who just shrugged and took a swig as well.

After all of the men in the room had, had a swig of fire whiskey, Dumbledore said, "Maybe we should wake Hermione up to discuss our latest discovery." While looking slightly uneasy about what would happen when they did. Mostly because the only person that could make some sort of an accurate prediction about how Hermione would react, was looking slightly on the tipsy side of sober.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea professor, but may I say that we first sober up Harry and Sirius?" Madame Pomfrey said, whilst eyeing the afore mentioned persons carefully, because Harry was swaying on the spot and had a goofy grin on his face and was only managing to stand because Sirius was supporting him.

Reaching into the bag that Madame Pomfrey brought with her, she looked for a sobering potion. All the while whispering a thanks to her niece for giving her a bottomless potion bag for her birthday to complete her duties to the sick and wounded or down right stupid. Snatching the veil up from the bottom of her collection of potions she walked over to Harry and said, "Open up now Harry" and not waiting for Harry to respond she forced open his mouth and tipped the foul smelling concoction down his throat that burned out all of the alcohol from his body, that made him instantly sober up, while coughing and spluttering at the potions horrible taste that reminded him of the polyjuice potion from second year, before she turned to Sirius and doing the same to him, except, he didn't have any problem with downing it in one go because of all the time that he had to take it when he was younger.

Shacking his head and panting like a dog to get the horrible taste out of his mouth, Harry turned to Madame Pomfrey and said, "Could you have made a more horrible tasting potion? Honestly that is worse than the one you gave me after the war!" and so he reached out for the fire whiskey bottle to have a quick drink, Molly Weasley ran into the room and said in a voice that screamed authority, "Put. That. Bottle. DOWN." Scaring the bajeebees out of Harry he dropped the bottle so it hit the ground and smashed into lots of piece's sending the glass flying and whiskey all over the floor boards. At the sound of breaking glass, Hermione shot up in the bed with her wand in hand, and her other hand holding her sore stomach. Now this time because Harry still had some of his reflexes from the war he dived down onto the ground as a spell left Hermione's wand in his direction.

* * *

Okay, I'm going to write some more soon, so hopefully I will be able to update within a couple of weeks. But, I have only just gone back to school, so don't hold your breath; getting my cert 1 in Entertainment is very important for me.

Either way thank you for reading this chapter, I really appreciate it. Also I know for a fact that over 400 of you have read the last REAL chapter, but I got bugger all reviews. So as a way to encourage me to update faster and not forget…. Again…. Please review.

Well I think that is all I need to say. BYE

(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'**_The Gryffindor Drummer'-_**¤.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)


	8. Must read

Dear readers,

I'm very sorry that I have not updated recently, but I have a very good reason. I was in a really bad car accident a couple of day's ago. The driver lost control of the car, we fish tailed and hit a traffic island, before the car rolled three times before it landed back on all wheels and all five of us in the car were able to get out. Thankfully no one was killed or sustained any broken bones, but we all have sever bruising and a few cuts from the shattered windows. I've been really shaken up since it happened. Once I have gained the full use of my left arm again, I'll finish typing for this story and my other story.

Sorry for leaving you all for so long.

Jessica (A.K.A The Gryffindor Drummer)


End file.
